The Bee and the Peacock
by AnyaTellsTales
Summary: A new Chloe. A new life she never knew she would have. A new boy in class. New responsibilities. Can she handle all this? Or will she need the new superhero in town to help her stand on her feet? Romance...drama. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! First author's note. PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY! Thank you. First of all, I know most of you don't like Chloe, but this is the future, and in this future at least, Chloe has changed. A lot. And in a good way. And the past would be in the past, except in the cartoon, the past is the present. Anyway, please don't hate on me or Chloe in this story. Second of all, this is a BIG twist on things in the future. I'm making the new Peacock superhero a new guy that I created myself. (Bc I like creating characters and nobody seemed to fit in Peacock's place in the cartoon at the moment, so I decided to make a new one) Again, no hating. And of course Chloe is Queen Bee. My writings is a little rusty, but I love doing it and I promise it will get better later in the story. I get ideas and write pretty fast so I will update weekly. Sorry if this was long, read to find out more. (Oh and please if you like the story comment on what you think Chloe's powers should be!)**

 **Thanks**

 **-Anya**

The bell rang. Chloe noticed a new body walk in the classroom. A one she never seen before. (And she knew everybody) Different hair, different clothes, different aura. A million thoughts passed through her head and she didn't know why. Why was she so worried? She slipped it off and sat in her usual spot next to her best Sabrina.

"Hey Chloe!" Sabrina cheered.

"Hey Sabrina" Chloe answered reluctantly. She wasn't as cheerful as Sabrina, but she secretly was just as excited. She was just about to start a conversation when she noticed the same unknown body, but this time she saw him clearly. Standing in front of the classroom was a boy, a rather handsome boy. A boy who looked slighter taller than her, clear brown hair, quite messy actually. This realization made her flinch, she wasn't a big fan of messy hair, but he wore it so well, she couldn't help but smile, knowing she actually liked it. He had sun kissed skin, a tan so perfect that she had to compliment it in her thoughts.

"Students…." Ms. Bustier began. "Welcome our new transfer student right from New York, Christopher!" Miss Bustier called out like she was waiting for an applause.

No applause came. Instead instant silence.

That was when his eyes met hers. Chloe was the first person he looked at. That was when she saw his full face. His eyes...oh, his eyes, were the perfect mixture of light and dark brown, which made it a thousand times easier to sink into them. Chloe's eyes widened as she stared into his. After what felt like forever, the class seemed to be staring at them. Christopher apparently noticed this.

"Call me Chris…" His eyes still locked onto her eyes.

He slowly pulled away from Chloe and looked at the rest of the class. All the students looked interesting in his mind….especially Chloe. His eyes stopped at Adrien's. They immediately recognized each other.

"Hey Adrien" Chris said with a wave. Miss Bustier started to speak like she forgot something.

"Oh, of course, Christopher's mother is a well known fashion designer in Manhattan, Miss Wilson. I might see you and Christopher know each other Adrien?"

"Oh yes, I did a few photo shoots for Miss Wilson in New York" Adrian answering politely.

"My mother got an offer for a few fashion lines here in Paris" Chris began.

"Well, we hope to see her work here Mr. Wilson. Now there is a spot next to Nathaniel in the back, why don't you sit there for now."

"Thank you Miss Bustier" Chris started walking up the stairs, but not before taking another glance at Chloe, who looked right back.

After school, Chloe needed to rush home for an important speech her father (the mayor) had to make. As usual, her limo was late. She was just standing in front of school, looking off into the distance. Chloe Bourgeois was not a patient person. She had a habit of tapping her impatiently when she was waiting.

Watching her watch, she tried not to yell. "AHHH come on! Why are you always late?! I swear to god, If I'm late to thi-" She was rudely interrupted by a voice she still did not recognize.

"Late for something important?" an amused voice from behind said. Chloe screeched in surprise as she turned around.

And there stood Christopher. The new one. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He put his hands in surrender.

"Well, you did" Chloe said, trying to sound angry. Now, thoroughly looking at Chris she noticed Chris's good sense of style. He had dark blue jeans, a cherry red shirt with 3 gold stars in the corner. And over this, had a black sweater on top. Probably his mother's doing. That's it.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Wilson" He reached out a hand to shake. She refused the offer. He gave her a confused look at the action.

"I know" She replied, turning back forward to the road.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked with his soft voice.

"You must have, I-I'm…" She stopped for a second. "Since I'm the Mayor's daughter...Chloe Bourgeois" She finished, still turned away.

"That must be it, well, it's an honor to meet you Miss Bourgeois" Chris took his hand out to shake again. She turned around slowly. She stuck out her hand reluctantly, like she was afraid of it. She shook his hand...slowly, his hand so soft and warm against her gentle, pale one.

"Same to you, Mr. Wilson" Her gaze not meeting his, trying to hide the light blush on her face. Chloe Bourgeois, blushing? That's a first.

He soon let go after a few shakes. The warmth taken away, she couldn't explain the feeling, but she wanted to touch his soft hand again. She resisted the urge and forced a smile as her eyes once again met his.

"Please, call me Chris" He answered gently.

"Well then" arms now crossed "Call me Chloe then….please" Letting the last word slip through the tongue as a hiss. There is that Chloe sassiness showing.

"I thought the Mayor's daughter wouldn't want me to call her anything but 'Miss Bourgeois' " He answered with a smirk. Before she could answer, a limo let a loud beeping signal from a distance.

"Well, that's me, goodbye…..Chris" The 'S' slipping of her tongue again. He let a small grin of how his name was pronounced.

"Goodbye Miss Bourgeois..or should I say...Chloe" Pronouncing her name almost the same way she did his.

She silently walked and sat in the back. He watched her in awe.

* * *

Chris basically threw his backpack on his bed, as he slumped on his bed. The shuffle of his bag startled him as a blue creature flew out. It's long tail lightly swept against Christopher's back.

"Come on Chris! I'm hungry!" The blue levitating creature groaned.

"Can you just for once shut up Pluto!"

Blue eyes staring back at him. A blue, tiny levitating peacock, with a long spotted tail, was staring back at him. "Do you want me starve to death?!"

"I bet none of the other kwamis eat as much as you do" Chris groaned.

"Yeah...all expect Plagg" Pluto whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh..nothing, can I have my berries now?"

"Fine, I need to talk to my mom anyway" Chris stood up, pushing Pluto into the pocket of his sweater. He casually walked over to the kitchen, hoping some berries were in the refrigerator. He let a sigh of relieve when there was a carton of raspberries.

"Will raspberries do? Chris asked. A low hum came out of Christopher's sweater.

"Of course, they are the best kind"

"Thank God" Chris let out another sigh. While Pluto was eating, Chris checked his phone for updates.

A new message from 'Nicholas dude': Dude! When are you coming back?! Everybody at school already misses you!'

Chris answered with a frown on his face.

To 'Nicholas dude': I don't know man. I really wanna go back. I'm going to go talk to my mom now. Hey, at least my french is getting better!

Chris studied French in New York since he was a little boy. He loved the language. It was light and elegant, a major difference from the english language he thought. At least this was an opportunity to speak with french surroundings.

After Pluto finally finished eating, he led slow footsteps to his mom's office. He lightly knocked on the door. Loud enough for Ms. Wilson to hear.

"Come in" a strict voice answered. The door slightly opened to let Christopher's head peer through.

"Christopher, what do you need?" The voice answered again. This time Chris opened the door all the way showing a woman with brown hair tied into a high bun, sitting, eyes locked on her son's eyes. The same shade of brown staring back. He looked very similar to his mother, only at this age was it really starting to be noticeable.

"I-I was just wondering..um." He was usually a bit more confident, but now he was a stuttered mess. Was his mother that intimidating? "W-When are we going back to New York" he asked with his American accent.

"I honestly don't know Christopher, but at least a year...I think" She answered with her head down.

"A year?!" He stared at her in disbelief. "B-But..you only said a couple of months!"

"I know Christopher, and I'm sorry. I thought it was only going to take a couple months" Her head still down. She suddenly shifted up. "So you might want to get comfortable, maybe make a few friends" Her voice suddenly stiffened. He immediately remembered Chloe. Her long golden hair, and those big blue orbs for eyes….. Wait, what was he thinking, he only met her today!

"Umm yes, you are absolutely right mother! I might as well get comfortable"

"That's my boy, now go unpack more of your stuff, we are going to be here a while"

He nodded willingly. He started to walk back when Pluto flew out.

"We are staying here a whole year?!" The peacock stared back at Chris.

"Yeah...apparently so" Chris closed his eyes and imagined being away from his friends, his family for a whole year, and maybe ever more. He wanted to drop everything and cry, but he couldn't do that. Crying shows weakness, and he wasn't weak. He is the peacock, a superhero for god's sake!

Instead he turned on his new flat screen to show what seemed like the mayor. And who was that next to him, a familiar image he saw before. Of course! Chloe, the mayor's daughter, that was what she was rushing for. He smiled at her confidence towards the camera. She even said a few words for her father. Apparently he was opening a huge charity for new Paris schools. He continued watching until she walked off camera. He would definitely confront her about this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted after that charity opening. She fell on her bed with a loud thud. A yellow blur flew buzzed out of her Prada purse.

"Come on Chloe, you need to finish your homework!" a voice squeaked out.

"I know!" Chloe let out a loud groan.

The little creature sighed. "Look…nobody said this was going to be easy Chloe…but that's why you were chosen, because you can. I believe in you, I know this is hard, but please get up"

Chloe answered without thinking.

"Can you tell that I'm half-asleep because I didn't understand a word you said little bug, or should I say, big bug?" Chloe heard the little soul scratch her teeth. Chloe smiled so only her pillow can feel it. She knew she was anger at her, sometimes Chloe still just liked pushing people's buttons. She new the word 'bug' comes a long way with this one.

"You know what" She angry voice started. "YOUR not better than Me since with MY help you become the biggest, yellowish 'bug' Paris has ever seen!" A few seconds passed. Chloe just started chuckling on her pillow. The laugh grew louder while Chloe absorbed the situation.

"What's so funny?!"

"I-I-Its just t-that, you think t-that.." When she laughed while speaking, the sound that comes out of her is a snort. The buzzing creature sighed. Chloe got like this when she was it was late. She laughed hysterically without reason. She just had to wait it out.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Chloe pushed herself up from her pillow. half embarrassed-half defeated. She sat up with dissapointement. This was going to be long night.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a bug" Chloe looked at her socks, brushing her hands over her jeans.

"It's fine..and I shouldn't have made that um..other comment"

"It's fine, I'm not really offended. I mean, I love being that strong big bug that everybody looks up to. And you help me become that. I never got to say this, but….Thank You..for everything" She looked up at the creature and saw her yellow and black striped companion, Nova. She had deep blue eyes, just like Chloe. They were suddenly full with sorrow.

"Awwwww Chloe!" She shooted forward at Chloe's face, pulling her cheek towards her bee fuzz. Chloe pushed her fingertips on her back, hugging her in the process. Her itchy fuzz felt warm against her delicate cheek, filling

She buzzed while levitating. Sometimes it annoyed Chloe, but not now. She couldn't notice it with the big headache she was having. She sometimes thought that being the daughter of the mayor AND being a superhero was too much. But Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, and even that peacock do it. Ever since Volpina moved back to Italy, she had to step up her game. The akumas have been getting stronger, and she just has been SO exhausted.

Bumble pointed her antennas at her backpack, and Chloe knew exactly what she meant. She stood up and put her designer decorated backpack on her desk, silently pulling out her textbooks and folders. She was lucky to have someone like Nova to push her during these situations.  
First….Physics.

After writing the last equation down, she felt her legs moving towards the bathroom. She looked at her watch. 9:47 pm. Close to 10. Slowly, but forcefully she grabbed the tooth-paste and squished out the remaining blue goo onto her tooth brush. She looked up, and her eyes met her own in the mirror. She merely looked at herself. She didn't wear much makeup now. Maybe a touch of mascara. She swiftly took her first blink, but only noticing her tear when she tasted the salty drop. How could she have survived all this? Through her mother dying, through her father becoming the mayor. She used to be the most spoiled little brat the city has ever seen. But one day a little stripped comb came into her life, and with it the thing that cared for her the most. The creature that learned to love her, and accept her, but slowly begin to not change her, but help her become the person who she needed to be, the person she deserved to be.

She saw her reflection, and for the first time she saw beauty. For the first time she thought she was beautiful. Without the fake things she didn't need, she can see her true self.

She needed to get away. Even if she was tired beyond reason, she needed air. She returned to her room to find Nova sleeping. She was sorry she had to wake her up, but she couldn't help it.

"Nova, wake up" She gives her a little nudge.

"Huh, what?..." Nova let out a soft moan.

"I need to get out"

"Now?"

"Yeah, for patrol, you know? Maybe I'll meet Ladybug or Chat Noir along the way."

"But.."

"Now!" Chloe couldn't help but yell.

"Ok, ok calm down"

"Nova, transform me!" Chloe yelled flipping her ponytail, revealing her sparkling comb. Nova swirled right into the center of the bee decoration. A flash of light surrounded Chloe as a yellow, outlined black on top mask was made with her fingertips. Hello antennas streched out swiftly out of her mask. A yellow, circled black, bag appeared on the side of Chloe's hip and the next second, yellow teensy, hexagonal pixels were going flowing down around every curve of her body. A Queen Bee quickly replaced Chloe's spot.

She wasn't sure what these suits were made of, but she was sure some of it was leather. She could feel the tightness, but also the slick feeling of it n her hips.

She couldn't help but itch her top as she walked to her balcony. She had fuzz on her higher parts, the kind of downfall in her costume. But there was one benefit….warmth. It kept her warm on kindly days, but usually itched.

She took her powerful bee trompo in her hand, flung it backwards and then pushed with all the energy she had to catch onto the night pole.

She started to fly, at least it felt like it. She swung from each metal railing, running on every roof until she got to one building, with one roof, with one view she new a special friend would be at.

The trompo spinned when it hit the pavement before she did. Landing on her feet, she pushed herself up, gasping for air. She glanced to look at the beautiful symbol of Paris, the Iffiel Tower, and with it noticed a small shadow, sitting on the building railing. Sure enough he was here. Queen Bee stepped one step at a time forward, glass shards cracking under her leather boots. The shadow noticed the unpleasant nice and snapped it's head around.

Green eyes were looking at her. "Oh… hey Queen Bee"

"Oh, were you hoping I was someone else?" She gave a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't say that" he looked down.

"I can sense it, your tension" The Queen answered, sitting down next to him.

" I thought cats were the sensible ones.." He said trying to to ignore the future conffesion.

"You all underestimate us bees" She looked up at the tower. "We sense danger faster than a lot of bugs. That's why I see or sense danger faster than you do"

She looked sideways into his eyes. "But your overlooking the point…..what's wrong kitty?"

He took in a deep breath. "I-I….. told ….her…today" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Hoping she wouldn't hear. But she was right, she did have good senses.

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah" He breathed out, still closing his eyes.

"And?…" She asked hopefully, but according to his expression, she knew something has gone wrong.

"S-she..looked so shocked, a-and I don't know why…." He answered, pain in his voice. "Then she just looked like she was sorry for me and said…s-he said that she loves another" He squeezed his eyes again, but this time, a clear tear ran down his cheek. "A-and then…she just ran away.."

"Oh Chat" She muttered sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry….." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine" He blurted out, wiping his tears.

"You know….it's ok to cry" She whispered. "Thank you for sharing this with me" She started. "It's probably my fault…I-I encouraged you to confess to her…." She wrapped her knees.

"No, it's not" He said rigorously. "I was going to do it sooner or later…..it's nobody's fault"

"B-but…" He stopped her instantly.

"Let's change the subject, how was your day Ms. Queen?" He asked unhesitatingly. She raised both of her eyebrows. Observing him before she answered.

"um….it was fine…I guess" She gazed at the lighted tower. Staring off into space.

"What's got you up here at this time of night?" Chat asked. "Aren't Queens supposed to get their beauty sleep" Chat smirked at the other blonde, showing his kitty side. She ignored the comment, still looking at the tower. She blinked, noticing Chat was looking at her.

"Oh sorry Chat, what was that?" She asked apologetically.

"Never mind" Chat pouted, hoping he would get something out of the Queen's attitude. "What's on your mind? Your usually the focused one"

"oh um…n-nothing" She voiced off.

"I still have my senses too…don't forget.." Was all he said. He stared at the tower with her. She breathed deeply, hesitating at the last breath before she let it out.

"How do you handle it?" She aimlessly asked.

"Handle what?" He looked at her with confusion.

"Handle this…this life?" He suddenly understood. This J


End file.
